


Klance Cinderella: The Story of The Almost Disastrous School Play

by Ishipit (notthrowingawaymyfanfic)



Series: Teachers AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Finally, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kinda but not really, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge ships it, also there's a surprise at the end ;), bc he's a badass, but you'll have to read to find out, cause i don't want to spoil it in the tags, keith can play the piano, lance is sleep deprived, so are his students tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/Ishipit
Summary: In which, Lance is busy getting ready for the school play, Keith takes a step closer to becoming a normal human being, and Pidge still ships them. Also featuring bonus Shiro & Matt content.





	Klance Cinderella: The Story of The Almost Disastrous School Play

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO SORRY THIS IS LIKE A WEEK LATE i dare you try editing a 2000 word piece, realise it's now at 5000 words and have to rewrite most of it to make sense (i deeply apologise if there are mistakes - i edited this in a rush)
> 
> also, if you haven't already, go read the other two works in this series before you read this!! 'kay that's all
> 
> enjoy!! :D

The end of the school year was pleasing in an odd sort of way for Keith. Not only did it mean he was done teaching for the term, but also that he wouldn’t see the pesky drama teacher known as Mr Mcclain for six whole weeks. He could spend his summer in uninterrupted quiet, even if he had to prepare for next term’s classes, but at least his plans wouldn’t suffer any setbacks.

His break was… eventful, to say the least. Along with Shiro, Keith was invited to the Holt’s residence for dinner - though Shiro had to persuade him to go first. 

“No,” Keith said as soon as he opened the door to his apartment.

“You don’t even know why I’m here,” Shiro said.

“If you wanted to check up on me, you would’ve called me,” Keith said. “But, because you’re here, I can assume you’re going to persuade me to do something; it’s a no.”

Shiro put his hand on the door, pushing it open a little further. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes. “You got me there, but…” he looked back up at Keith. “I have an offer which would be rude of you to refuse.”

“An offer?” Keith raised his eyebrow. “You should already know my answer.”

“But you’d be rude to refuse it!” Shiro protested. 

“It’s still a no.” Keith pushed on the door but Shiro held firm.

“What if I said it involved food and possible conspiracy theories?”

Keith paused, grip slackening. “...what’s the offer.”

“You’ve been invited to have dinner with me with the Holt’s.”

“No,” Keith said, pushing back on the door. “You know I hate ‘family dinners’.”

“Please?” Shiro said. “Do it for me?”

“And spend a night being tortured by one of my students while you and your boyfriend stare lovingly into each other’s eyes? No thanks.”

“You’ll regret missing it,” Shiro said.

“No, I’ll be perfectly fine at home watching my documentaries,” Keith replied and shoved on the door.

“Hey! Don’t do that to your principal.” Shiro said.

“You’re my brother today, not my boss.”

Shiro sighed. “Just, think about it, okay? Please?”

“...okay then.”

This time, Keith really did shut the door.

And made up his mind.

It wasn’t that Shiro had gotten to his heart with the promise of food - oh, no, clearly not that. It was more so the fact that what Shiro had said about him regretting it had jumped into his brain and refused to leave. His curiosity had spiked with the statement, and there was no stopping it now.

Yes, he did regret coming to the dinner.

Still, as he sat at the dinner table stuffing his face with food while Pidge smirked at him, glasses glinting under the lights, he had to say that worse events had happened around food. Like the time Lance stole his sandwiches and Keith swore his heart was going to soar out of his chest from embarrassment.

The sudden tapping of a glass caught Keith’s attention, and his head snapped down to the end of the table where Shiro was sat next to Matt.

“Attention,” his brother said. “We would like to make an announcement.”

The couple glanced at each other, and Keith’s stomach swooped. It was like his insides suddenly turned to water and he froze.

_ Oh. _

He was… jealous? Why would he be jealous of Shiro and Matt? No, it wasn’t jealousy. It was a yearning feeling. A stretching, yearning feeling filling him to the brim. It was like something was missing - one chemical away from turning the liquid in his chest from flat to brightly coloured. But what?

“We’re getting married,” Shiro said, and Keith was brought back to reality as Pidge whooped and leaped out of her seat to slap both of them on the back.

“About time!”

Shiro blushed and looked down at his dinner while Matt clapped him on the back, grinning. “It almost took long enough for  _ me _ to propose. And we all know how I’m not good with that sort of thing.”

Keith watched as Shiro kissed Matt on the cheek, eyes glossing over with affection. He couldn’t look away and he wanted to vomit. Or maybe feel sad. The last time he had seen that much affection in someone’s eyes was…

He blinked, and the sudden vibrant image that appeared made him want to puke again. It was of Lance and his stupidly smug smirk. Or, well, it wasn’t really a smirk but more of a grin as he stared at Keith alight with excitement.

_ “Hey,” he said. _

_ Keith nodded. _

_ “We should meet up during the break and… discuss our classes or whatever.” _

_ “Sure,” Keith said, and Lance blinked at him, eyes lighting up. _

_ “Really?!” _

What Lance didn’t realise was that the word ‘sure’ was a filler word to him, something he wouldn’t say if he had meant it. Meeting up with Lance outside of work would be like breaking some sort of promise. Hell, if he even saw Lance at the supermarket, he would just leave right away. It would feel wrong, like it was something he wasn’t meant to see.

But if it was something he wasn’t meant to see, then why was there this aching urge in his chest to fulfill Lance’s request?

Wow, he really was going soft.

After the dinner with the Holt’s, the new term eventually came around and Keith went back to his classroom. This being the third year in a row he’d been assigned to that classroom, it wasn’t anything new, even as he spent the two weeks before the actual school year planning for lessons and sticking up the new Mothman posters he had bought. He saw Lance a few times in the hallways between trips to the staff room for coffee and hiding from Shiro (for fear of the jealousy coming back) in his classroom, but he never stopped to say hi. In fact, Lance always had his head down reading multiple sheets of paper when he passed Keith.  

Yet Keith still couldn’t escape the aching feeling in his chest, especially around Lance. When the official start of the year came and went, Keith couldn’t help but constantly glance at the door to this classroom, expecting Lance to burst in at any moment. But he never did, and as the weeks wore on, Keith stopped looking.

Maybe it should’ve been a good thing, but to Keith, it was like someone had carved a hole into his chest, and it wouldn’t go away, no matter how many times he ate his sandwiches, or when he heard a creak in his classroom, which most definitely shouldn’t have made him jump this much. It was like he had a problem or something.

The first time Lance spoke to Keith was part way through week four, and it happened in an odd circumstance.

Deciding he would attempt to reconcile with his piano playing skills, which he had neglected for a few months in favour of spending his break watching conspiracy theory videos, Keith headed down the music room one evening. Since most of the teachers had left already, he was alone in this part of the school, and had the main music room all to himself - which meant he could play the school’s grand piano for as long as he wanted. 

On the seat, there was a file of papers set out with sheet music on them. Keith picked them up, thumbing through the few pages of notes. The seat creaked as he sat down and placed the music sheets on the rack.

Keith brought his fingers to rest on the keys, brushing over them carefully. He read through the first few notes and began to play. His back arched as he stretched his hands out over the keys, letting his fingers do the talking. The song came along slow, but it still filled the tiny spot in his conscience that had been chewing at him since he stopped playing.

He turned the page as soon as he had finished one song, continuing on with the next one. The notes sang in his ears as he pressed on, playing to his heart’s content. When the song finished, there came a round of clapping from the doorway.

“Bravo.” Said a voice, and Keith jumped.

He turned around. “Lance! Uh, hi.”

Lance grinned at him. “Hey man, what’s up?”

“Oh, uh, not much…”

“Miss me?”

Keith turned back to the piano, flipping the sheet over. “No.”

“Aw, come on,” Lance whined, taking a step closer to Keith. “You know you love me.”

“Only in your sick head,” Keith rolled his eyes and turned back to Lance. 

The pout on his face was also reflected in his voice. “Don’t be so harsh on a poor old drama teacher.”

“You’re twenty three.” Keith deadpanned. Lance quietened down for a moment, and Keith tilted his head, sizing him up. There were bags under his eyes that hadn’t been there last year. They made him look older, more mature. When he spoke again, Keith almost didn’t catch it from the way he murmured it like it was a curse.

“Shame we don’t have any free periods that line up.”

“What?” 

“We don’t have any free periods that line up with each other’s classes,” Lance said, tilting his head. “Did you not know that?”

“Uh, no, I didn’t,” Keith said.

“Well, why else did you think I stopped coming into your classroom!”

“But we both have free periods at the same time,” Keith said, furrowing his eyebrows. “You could just come in any time.”

“But it’s not the same!” Lance cried, dragging the heels of his hands down his face.

“How isn’t it the same?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Lance said, lips parting softly, “but that class was awesome, and it’s not funny if it’s only you.”

_ It’s not funny if it’s only you _ . What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“And besides, I have to spend every free class with the production crew.”

“The production crew?”

“For the school play, ya know?”

Keith shook his head, confused. He wished he had somewhere else to look instead of just at Lance. “No.”

“The play the school puts on once a year? The play that was announced to the staff before term began?”

“Oh, that one. What is it this year?” His eyes zoned in on an insect crawling up the wall beside Lance. He watched the minuscule creature climb up to perch above the doorway.

“- eith? Keith? Are you even listening to me?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Keith glanced up at Lance.

“The school play? Don’t remember? This year we’re doing Cinderella.”

“Oh, cool,” Keith said.

Lance flicked his wrist over, checking his watch. “I have to go, talk to you later?” He looked back to Keith, eyes drooping like he’d come last place in a competition. “We never talk anymore.” He said, eyes falling slack. “We should.” 

“Sure -”

And then suddenly Lance was hurrying towards Keith, hand outstretched. He grabbed Keith’s hand and fished in his pocket for something. Keith tried to pull his hand back but Lance held it tighter, and Keith stared at him, not wanting to accept the fact his face felt like it was on fire, and it was all because  _ Lance was touching his hand _ .

“Aha!” Lance drew a pen from his pocket and began scribbling numbers onto Keith’s hand. “There, that’s my phone number. Text me sometime, will you?”

“Wait a sec -” Lance ran off before Keith could tell him he didn’t have a cellphone.

Keith turned back to the piano, face still red. As he took up his position again, he played the same notes over and over, until they wouldn’t leave his head.

* * *

“What are we doing again?” Shiro sighed as he followed Keith into the electronics store.

“Buying a phone,” Keith said.

“Wait, what?”

“A phone,” Keith said, impatiently dragging his brother towards the section for mobile phones.

“A phone,” Shiro repeated.

Keith turned to look at him, eyebrow quirked up in a question, a  _ suggestion _ . “Do you have a problem?”

“You’re getting a phone.”

“Is it not normal for people to do this?” He asked.

“No, no, but are you sure?” Shiro lifted his hands in surrender.

Keith huffed. “Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“It’s just that… Keith…”

“Yes?”

Shiro smiled at him. “You’re becoming a normal human being.”

“SHUT UP!”

* * *

<< **Keith** to  **unknown number** >> Hello.

<< **unknown number** to  **Keith** >> new phone who dis

<< **Keith** to  **unknown number** >> It’s Keith.

<< **unknown number** to  **Keith** >> ohhhhhhh   
<< **unknown number** to  **Keith** >> u type slow as a granma

<< **Keith** to  **Lance** >> Shut up.   
<< **Keith** to **Lance** >> You can’t say much

<< **Lance** to  **Keith** >> awww is the englis teach gettin mad at my gramma   
<< **Lance** to  **Keith** >> thats cute

<< **Keith** to  **Lance** >> I thought I told you to shut up

<< **Lance** to **Keith** >> u’ll get used to it

* * *

 

Oddly enough, those eleven messages were sent over the course of a week. Keith wasn’t sure why, but when Lance didn’t reply to him at first, he had the sudden urge to check his phone. Was that normal? Throughout the week, his students peered at him curiously as he fiddled with the on and off button of the phone.

He still had no idea why he’d gone out of his way to buy a phone so he could text Lance, but it definitely wasn’t a bad idea. It was an older model, but one with a touch screen and a decent camera. Shiro had picked it out for him, deciding it was better than getting a recent one for him or something old, which would make Keith look like an old man.

However, rehearsals for the play were in full swing, so Lance’s lack of response wasn’t a surprise. He was just busy, and Keith was happy to give him space. As much space as he wanted. At least, that was the idea for the first few days. Then he realised that no matter how hard he tried, he’d never be able to escape from Lance.

He had to fill out forms so students could leave his class to rehearse the production with  _ ‘Mr Mcclain’. _

Students brought him notes from  _ ‘Mr Mcclain’ _ to excuse them from completing assignments.

_ ‘Just a month into the school year and they were set to be performing in the last week of term - was  _ Mr Mcclain _ crazy?’  _ His students also voiced that opinion, and Keith couldn’t help but agree. What in Lance’s tragic backstory (which should only tragic for plot reasons) had lead him to become so out of his depth he was starving half the students in the school of sleep and their academic careers?

Keith wondered what Lance was doing at that moment - actually, he wondered that a lot. The fact they couldn’t annoy each other to death really made him think about Lance more than he’d like to admit. The way he said things with that classic coffee-induced enthusiasm, the way he always burst into his class with a shout of “HI KIDS, I'M BACK!” and clapped hands with all the students, it all helped calm him down.

It took him two weeks of pacing around his classroom to work up the courage to visit the drama department. There were three weeks left until opening night. Keith didn’t know what to expect, maybe they were at the stage of organising props or taking costume measurements? But he knew whatever it was, he hadn’t been expecting  _ this _ . 

“No, no, and no! You’re doing it wrong!” Was the first thing Keith heard as he slipped through the door into the auditorium. Lance had been the one to yell out, and Keith spent a moment assessing him from the top of the stairs. His hair was messy - stuck up in all different directions, clearly showing that he had spent little time on it this morning. But that couldn’t be right, could it? Lance had rattled on to him last year about his beauty routine and how half of it was spent on his hair alone.

Keith paused, watching Lance take a swig from a cup of coffee, then straighten out his script sheet. His clothes were crumpled, and Keith was almost willing to bet he hadn’t changed them in two days.

Lance turned to two students and began explaining something using rushed hand movements. The students looked at him wearily, like they hadn’t slept in three weeks. Keith almost felt sorry for them.

Lance clapped his hands together and jumped off the stage, seating himself in one of the director's chairs in front of the stage. “From the top!” He exclaimed, and the students hurried into position. The opening chords of a piano filtered through the speakers, and Keith froze. It sounded familiar. Where had he heard his song before? He leaned forwards, watching the still performers. Then all at once, the key turned in the ignition, and they began moving all together like a well-oiled machine.

The two main characters stepped towards each other, and the other dancers stepped away, waltzing around them in pairs. The Prince Charming took Cinderella’s hands and lead her into a dance, both of them purposefully looking away. And then at the same time, they looked at each other, and the music slowed along with the dancers. Oh. So  _ that’s _ where Keith had heard his song before. That time in the music room with the piano… he’d played this song like all the others; until his fingers ached and the notes wouldn’t leave his brain.

The spotlights zoomed in on the couple, illuminating their faces as the music kicked up again and they began moving at a faster pace. 

Keith breathed out, feeling overwhelmed. Not only had his revelation struck him hard, but the passion radiating from the two characters couldn’t have been shown clearer, and he felt as though he was intruding on something that should’ve been private.

And then, in the space of a few seconds, two things happened. 

The first: Cinderella stumbled and tumbled over, taking Prince Charming with her.

Lance stood up, the music immediately cutting off. Keith followed him with his eyes as he sighed, resting his head in his hands, scrubbing at his eyes. “Everybody, take five.”

The second: one of the dancers spotted Keith, and decided to point at him like the absolute genius he obviously was.

Lance turned around. Keith took a step back as Lance’s droopy face broke out into a grin. “KEITH!” He shouted, dashing for the stairs.

Keith dived for the door, hand stretched out to grab the doorknob. Unfortunately, he miscalculated how much force he would need to make it to the door and slammed into it instead.

“Keith, my man! How are you?” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s arm and hauling him off the door he had collapsed against.

“Can you not?” he asked, shaking Lance’s hand away.

Lance grinned, taking Keith’s hand again to lead him down the stairs. “Finally, another insane person has arrived!”

“To be crazy, you have to have a brain.” Keith scowled, letting himself be pulled along nonetheless.

“Exactly!” Lance exclaimed. “Crazy equals genius!”

“Get a room!” One of the crew members who sounded suspiciously like Pidge yelled.

“Get a life!” Lance shouted over his shoulder. “Wait, Keith - do you think you could help me with something?”

“Since when were we on first name basis?” Keith said, disregarding the fact that in his mind he referred to him as ‘Lance’ not ‘Mr Mcclain’.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. “You have to help me with this scene!”

Keith’s eyes widened. He tugged his hand out of Lance’s. “No, nope, no. No way.”

“Please?” 

Keith looked away. “No,”

“Please, please, please?”

Keith took one glance back, only to regret it. Lance stared back at him, chin wobbling, eyes shining and wide. His heart thumped in his ears. How could he say no to this?

“Fine,” He sighed. “What did you need help with?”

Lance grinned. “Make space, everybody!” He said, and the students relaxing on the stage stairs scrambled to get away. Keith followed him up the stairs.

“Watch this especially, Cinder and Charming!” Lance said, and Keith could only protest as he was dragged along to the spot in the centre of the stage where an ‘x’ had been taped to the floor.

Then all he could focus on was Lance’s eyes on him, and Keith cursed their height difference. He could only look up at Lance’s soft gaze, and it would be too much effort to angle his head elsewhere.

“I want you to pretend that I’m the most beautiful girl in the room, and you’re so in love with me that we’ll dance the night away.” He muttered, cheeks oddly coloured.

“You’re a guy,” Keith said, cheeks flushing.

“Just imagine I’m a pretty girl or whatever.”

“Lance…” Keith gulped. 

“What?”

“I - I can’t imagine you as a pretty girl; I’m gay.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open, and Keith couldn’t get rid of the blush on his face. Before he could reply, the music started, and Lance placed a hand on Keith’s waist.

He froze up, the room seeming to feel a hundred degrees warmer. “Keith,” Lance muttered. “Put your hand on my shoulder.”

Keith could only comply as the music spiked up, and Lance pulled him along, murmuring directions under his breath while still maintaining a believable love-struck look on his face. If it hadn’t been for the fact he was acting, Keith would’ve thought Lance’s expression was genuine. His chest tightened. It was only pretend, so why did that look hurt him so much?

They moved in sync, their steps unpolished and messy, but it was just a case of simple improvisation that fixed it. Keith’s cheeks were still on fire, but he had stopped scowling, his face relaxing. Should he smile? Or maybe that was too far… No, Lance was smiling, so why shouldn’t Keith?”

He was startled out of his trance as Lance glanced over at the students.

“Now watch closely, kids! The ball scene will obviously be a lot cleaner, but this is my best example yet!” Lance said, and Keith tensed up, remembering he and Lance weren’t alone and there were at least twenty students watching them with eyes as sharp and greedy as a hawk’s.

Lance turned back to Keith, leaning down towards his ear. “Say, ‘who are you.’”

“What?” Keith said, trying to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine as Lance’s breath tickled his skin. 

Lance drew away from Keith. “Say, ‘who are you?’”

Keith stared at him blankly. He breathed out, trying to steady his raging heartbeat, feeling all the students’ gazes on him. Lance’s words drifted through one ear and out his other, scrambling into a puddle of skewed letters.

“What?”

“Ask me who I am.”

“Oh,” Keith said as the music quietened down. “Who are you?” His voice rang out through the auditorium and he winced.

Lance’s smile didn’t falter. “I -” 

Keith jumped as a loud booming sound broke over the music. Lance’s eyes widened, and he released his grip on his dance partner.

“I - I must go.” He said, eyes wide and frantic.

Keith reached out to take his shoulder as he turned. Keith stared after him. “You didn’t finish your line.” He said, and Lance smiled back at him sadly, a small chuckle bubbling on his lips causing him to almost break his composure.

“I really can’t stay.” And then Keith’s hand fell on empty air as he stared at Lance hurrying over the stage, a second toll already sounding.

Keith tried to run after him, but his feet wouldn’t move. Was his mouth open? He forced it closed and straightened his posture, trying to ignore the shattering pieces of his heart. So it really was all just an act… 

“And, cut!” Lance cried. Keith took a step back. “That was perfect!” Lance said, grinning at Keith. “Cindy, did you get that? Charming?” Keith was too busy staring at the excited look on Lance’s face to pay attention to the nodding students.

When he left the auditorium, he made straight for the drama corridor.

**_The Kogane Jacket_ ** **  
** **Retrieved by Mr Mcclain**

He found himself blinking back tears, one hand pressed against the glass so hard he was surprised it hadn’t cracked yet.

When he sat back down at his desk ten minutes later, he didn’t even remember why he had almost cried.

And then it hit him.  _ Things really have changed, haven’t they? _

* * *

<< **Lance** to  **Keith** >> tickets go on sale monday  
<< **Lance** to  **Keith** >> u’ll b there, right???

* * *

The week of the production rolled around soon enough, but Keith couldn’t bring himself to buy a ticket. His chest ached every time he thought about the face Lance made during the scene, and he knew if he went to the play, he’d end up imagining himself and Lance back on the stage, moving to the music in their own, imperfect way, and he so, he concluded, buying a ticket wouldn’t be worth his time.

It didn’t help that all Keith heard was praise from his students about how good the performance was. As the final evening rolled around, Keith sat at his desk in his classroom, trying not to imagine the play. No matter how hard he tried, the image kept popping back up in his mind. After ten minutes of attempting to mark his junior student’s essays, he finally gave up, and pressed a hand to his forehead, giving in to the temptations presented to him.

_ He was standing at the edge of the ballroom, watching all the girls twirling around in their flashy dresses, many looking towards him. Keith didn’t want to look back. He didn’t want to listen to them talk about how honoured they were to be there out of politeness, or watch them sway their hips with pouted lips towards him. It just made him want to puke out the food he’d just eaten. _

_ All he wanted to do was stand by the snacks table for the rest of the night, and maybe watch the cute guard trying - and failing - to flirt with the girls. _

_ “Why don’t you dance with someone?” Shiro asked, and Keith glanced towards his brother. _

_ “Their dresses are too sparkly,” Keith said. _

_ Shiro chuckled. “I didn’t mean the girls.” _

_ Keith turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?” _

_ “You can dance with anyone you want, Keith,” Shiro said. Keith wouldn’t deny that his gaze cut straight to the cute guy again. “Even him.” _

_ “Shut up.” Keith scowled. _

_ Shiro shifted. “All you have to do is ask.” _

All you have to do is ask.

_ That praise rang in his head as Keith moved across the dancefloor through the crowd of dancing couples until he stood in front of the guard. He turned away from the ladies towards him, face lighting up as he noticed the prince standing there. _

_ “Your Highness.” He said, bending down to scoop Keith’s hand in his own and kiss it gently.  “What can I do for you?” _

_ Keith’s face flushed as the song ceased. “I - uh -” he gulped. “May I have this dance?” _

_ The guard’s face seemed to brighten up. “Why of course,” he said as the opening bars of a new song began. He settled into position, taking Keith’s hand in his. _

_ “What’s your name?” Keith asked. _

_ “Lance.” The guard smiled. “Lance Mcclain.” _

Suddenly, the door to Keith’s classroom burst open, startling Keith so much that he fell sideways out of his chair. The evil cackle of laughter that came soon after could only have come from Pidge.

“You fell out of your chair!” Pidge cried, clutching her stomach as she tried to recover herself from fits of laughter. “Oh, my god.”

“Shut up,” Keith hissed, swinging himself back up onto his chair. “What are you doing in my classroom? It’s not even school time.”

Pidge was in his class again this year, though he noticed she seemed to be disappointed Lance had stopped coming in. She cleared her throat, her laughter finally dying away - though she couldn’t erase the shit-eating grin she had grown.

“I came to see the production,” Pidge said. Keith glanced at the clock. 

**5:15**

“Shouldn’t it have started by now?”

“That’s why I came to get you,” Pidge said.

“...what has Lance done now.”

“Since when did I say anything about Mr Mcclain?” Pidge smirked, and Keith chucked a pen at her head, which she dodged.

“Well, you obviously wouldn’t be annoying me if it was something minor,” Keith said.

“Shiro told me to come get you,” Pidge said. “Because Mr Mcclain is having a meltdown.”

“He…  _ what _ ?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Just come with me.”

Keith stood, still confused. Why had Lance had a meltdown?

“Something’s gone wrong,” Pidge said, as though she had read his thoughts. “Shiro said you could fix it.”

“I can’t help Lance,” Keith said as they exited his classroom. He stopped in the middle of the corridor. “How the hell does Shiro think I can help?”

“Language - and I dunno, but he seemed pretty sure that you could,” Pidge said, still walking down the corridor.

Keith could only follow her towards the drama department. They hurried past Mr Mcclain’s classroom to a doorway at the end. Pidge opened it, and Keith’s mind exploded, like they had been transported to some other world.

It was clearly backstage of the auditorium. Performers dressed in different costumes crowded in groups, many reading over scripts or glancing at the teachers pushing racks of costumes and props around.

“What is this -”

“Keith!” Shiro said, hurrying up to them. “He’s over here.”

“Who -”

Keith was pulled towards a room. 

**Director’s Office**

“What is -”

Shiro opened the door and pushed Keith inside. It closed behind him with a  _ click _ .

The room only had a desk covered in papers, and a cork board which had multiple lists and music sheets stuck to it. It didn’t scream ‘Lance’ to Keith, and it wasn’t because it was so organised. It was because Lance was curled underneath the desk, staring at the floor like it was the only interesting thing in the room.

“Lance?” He said, and the drama teacher’s head snapped up. He blinked at Keith before tears suddenly filled his eyes.

Keith rushed forwards, crouching into a kneeling position before a trembling Lance. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re doomed,” Lance said, a tear dripping down his left cheek. “It’s over.”

“What’s over?” Keith said, unsure of what to do. This type of situation wasn’t on his list of things he wanted to deal with today, so he had no idea how to fix it.  _ What would Shiro do? _ Keith reached out a hand towards Lance’s face - to maybe wipe the tears away or touch his cheek reassuringly - but he drew his hand back.

“The pianist…” Lance whispered, as though it was the most horrifying thing to ever happen to him. “Quit. He quit, just like that! No warning, right on closing night! We’re doomed!”

“The pianist… quit?” Keith said. Lance was upset about  _ that _ ?

“Gone!” Lance cried. “And there’s no one else who can fill his place!”

Keith blinked. “You need a pianist.”

_ So this is why Shiro called him. _ Relief flooded Keith’s chest. They just needed a new pianist, not for Keith to work some stupid non-existent lovey-dovey magic on Lance.

“I can fill in,” Keith said. A beat of silence filled the room before Lance gaped at him, wide-eyed. 

“You… you can replace him?”

“Well, I can play the piano,” Keith said. “I just need some sheet music.”

“Of course!” And then Lance was wiping away his tears and leaping up, the most determined look Keith had ever seen settled onto his face. “Right away.”

Lance stepped out of the director’s office, Keith at his shoulder.

“Positions, everyone!” He exclaimed, students and teachers alike immediately scrambling to get everything into place. He turned to Keith. “Are you sure?”

“Lance, I can do it,” Keith said. “At least I… I think I can.”

Lance lead him to the grand piano on the side of the stage. Keith flicked through the sheet music, eyebrows raising in surprise. “I’ve played these before.”

“You have?” Lance gasped. “That’s perfect!”

Keith seated himself in the chair, wiping his hands on his trousers. No one could see him onstage; he could do this.

“We’re ready to start.” A teacher called, and Lance turned to give them a thumbs up.

“Listen, Keith…” Lance said, and Keith turned around.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Lance smiled. “For everything.”

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but Lance was already moving towards him. His hands came to cup the sides of Keith’s face as he leaned in and-

And they were kissing.

Lance’s lips were soft on Keith’s, and it was like time had slowed to a halt as they moved against Keith’s, gentle like he was only caressing Keith’s hand. It was like a repeat of the whole ballroom scene, except a lot warmer this time.

Lance pulled away, smiling at Keith. Their cheeks were both flushed, and Keith smiled, hoping that would convey all of the feelings that had been locked up inside of him for the past few weeks.

“Thank you,” Lance repeated, and Keith turned back to the piano, hands settling on the keys.

When Keith turned to look at Lance after the first song, he was no longer there, but his presence still filled Keith’s chest like flowers blooming at the beginning of a new season.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i know nothing about playing the piano so i'm sorry if i offended anyone  
> & likewise, i've never kissed anyone so sorry if that was a little inaccurate
> 
> BONUS:  
> “Brighten up, sunshines!” Lance called. “I only got two hours of sleep last night and I’m wide awake!’
> 
> “Well, that explains a lot.” One of the students muttered - specifically, a student who was playing one of village folk and was an unimportant to Lance.
> 
> “Don’t diss your director” He yelled. “Out!” He pointed to the door. Maybe Lance had picked up a few tricks from his favourite English teacher.
> 
>  
> 
> ok so like it might take me even longer to write the next piece cause i've almost run out of content to edit and i haven't planned that far ahead yet. oops
> 
> but do stick around if you want to find out what happens
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
